robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 2
Semi-Final 2 of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the second of two semi-finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2 to determine the two Grand Finalists. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was originally broadcast on February 16, 2001 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 4.95 million viewers, a decrease of 130,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked fourth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 12-18 February 2001. Competing Robots Veterans ) |image= |weight=80.1kg |dimensions=0.25 x 0.70m x 0.55m |clearance=0.04m |power=3 x 750W electric motors |weapons=750rpm spinning disc |notes=Aluminium shell |from=Banbury |team=Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose }} ) |image= |weight=77.3kg |dimensions=0.25 x 1.40 x 0.70m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 x 24 Volt motors |weapons=Pneumatic mouse trap |notes=Chassis used to be a desk |from=Oxford and Bristol |team=Jason Launchbury & Stan Launchbury }} ) |image= |weight=80.6kg |dimensions=0.16 x 1.00 x 0.70m |clearance=0.01m |power=2 x Windscreen wiper motors |weapons=Electric lifting forks |notes=Shell is bullet proof |from=Cwmbran |team=Kim Davies, Michael Davies & Christian Bridge }} ) |image= |weight=78.8kg |dimensions=0.30 x 1.25m x 1.15m |clearance=0.01m |power=2 x Starter motors |weapons=Flipping piercing spike |notes=Runs both ways up |from=Grays in Essex |team=Darren Ball, Graham Warner & Luke Jackman }} ) |image= |weight=80.0kg |dimensions=0.60 x 1.00 x 0.75m |clearance=0.03m |power=2 x 750W motors |weapons=Motor powered claws |notes=Made from plastic oil drum |from=Norwich |team=Stuart Weightman & Craig Weightman }} ) |image= |weight=77.1kg |dimensions=0.37 x 0.70 x 0.60m |clearance=0.05m |power=2 x Electric motors |weapons=Swinging axe |notes=Steel shell |from=Lincoln |team=Kevin Scott, Karl Skinner & Tim Mann }} ) |image= |weight=76.4kg |dimensions=0.46 x 0.76 x 0.92m |clearance=0.02m |power=2 x Electric motors |weapons=Lifting arm and lance |notes=Integral self-righting mechanism |from=Aldershot in Hampshire |team=Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams & Jake Adams }} ) |image= |weight=80.1kg |dimensions=0.50 x 0.80 x 0.60m |clearance=0.01m |power=2 x 750W industrial motors |weapons=Scoop bucket and axe or lifting arm |notes=Shell is aluminium |from=Hereford |team=Marlon Pritchard, Simon Baldwin & Paul Lewis }} Round 1 Stinger (30) vs MouseTrap Stinger made the first charge and attempted to bring its mace into play, but was unable to, before MouseTrap closed in and brought its 11-kilo trap crashing down onto Stinger. MouseTrap took time retracting its weapon, so retreated, but Stinger landed two quick blows. MouseTrap slid its wedge beneath Stinger and attacked, but Stinger's weapon swung in at the same time, negating the spring and propelling Stinger off the wedge. Once again, Stinger dealt a powerful blow to the spring of MouseTrap, whose trap just missed the retreating 30th seed. Stinger hit with another attack, but MouseTrap raised its retracting weapon, hooking beneath Stinger's wheel and pushing it off to the side, causing Stinger to flail on one wheel briefly. Stinger backed away, and then stumbled up the wedge of MouseTrap, catching it with a glancing blow. Stinger continued to hassle MouseTrap, which missed with another attack of the trap. Stinger began to spin on the spot, banging MouseTrap's wedge and sides repeatedly, until a chain used to control the trap became dislodged. MouseTrap tried to fight back, and drove Stinger up its wedge, but it suddenly stopped next to the floor flipper. The House Robots advanced, and Sir Killalot roasted MouseTrap on the flames, before dropping it into the pit. Winner: Stinger Spawn of Scutter (10) vs Panic Attack (4) The two robots rammed each other, with Panic Attack's forks slipping beneath Spawn of Scutter both times. The second time, it raised Spawn of Scutter off the ground, but didn't have sufficient purchase, so it fell back down. The former champion raised Spawn of Scutter up again and fed it to Shunt, who axed it whilst it was still raised up. Spawn of Scutter came back down and tried to escape, but Panic Attack forced it back in towards Shunt, with the House Robot missing with another axe blow. Spawn of Scutter escaped as Panic Attack retreated, before both robots met head on. Panic Attack tried to lift Spawn of Scutter, but this time the forks were not underneath the 10th seed, which meant it temporarily rode up the front of Spawn of Scutter. Spawn of Scutter fired its spike, but Panic Attack managed to move away from danger in time. Panic Attack raised Spawn of Scutter up once more, and positioned itself to ram Spawn of Scutter against the side wall, stranding it on its wedged end. Panic Attack attempted to lift Spawn of Scutter again, but once it was clear that it couldn't, it backed away for the House Robots to come in. Dead Metal was the first to attack, knocking Spawn of Scutter from the wall and slicing in. It was quickly joined by Shunt and Sergeant Bash, the latter of whom dragged the beaten Spawn of Scutter to the pit. Meanwhile, Panic Attack raised Shunt from the ground, catching its forks in the frame, but was unsuccessful in toppling the House Robot. Sir Killalot had also broken one of his hydraulic pipes, causing him to spill fluid on the arena floor just as cease was called. Winner: Panic Attack Hypno-Disc (2) vs Splinter Splinter employed the tactic of using its scoop weapon to negate Hypno-Disc's weapon, and held a surprising resistance against the second seed in the opening moments. Despite running into the side wall and taking a slam from the disc, Splinter fought back and rammed Hypno-Disc into the side wall, stopping the disc and allowing Dead Metal to catch it. However, all changed when Hypno-Disc's weapon merely tore off the scoop entirely. A subsequent attack rendered both axes useless and severed the remains of the scoop from the machine's body. Hypno-Disc repositioned itself and tore off a side panel, quite literally reducing Splinter into sawdust. Splinter vainly tried to stay alive, but broke down terminally by the Arena wall, allowing Hypno-Disc to batter it more and more in the sides, ripping the exposed mechanics away at the same time. After Dead Metal finished attacking, Sir Killalot raised the carcass of once-proud Splinter and hurled it across the arena, strewing wreckage everywhere, before eventually pitting it. Hypno-Disc was well and truly through. Winner: Hypno-Disc Wild Thing (11) vs X-Terminator 2 (22) Prior to this battle, X-Terminator 2's front scoop had needed significant repairs after the Behemoth battle. Other changes included modified side skirts, the blade on the flipping arm being enlarged, and a top-mounted rollbar that was designed to aid self-righting. Wild Thing took the offensive first and pushed X-Terminator 2 backwards, but was not able to get its lifter underneath X-Terminator 2, and the 22nd seed retaliated, using its four-wheel drive to overpower Wild Thing and slam it into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Wild Thing bumped Sir Killalot and fled the CPZ, knocking Sir Killalot's breastplate off in the process. Wild Thing pressed its advantage and slammed X-Terminator 2 into the side wall. X-Terminator 2 seemed unable to move away, so Wild Thing rammed it whilst it sat idle. X-Terminator 2 finally revved up and pulled away, before managing to flick Wild Thing up, but not over. Wild Thing drove X-Terminator 2 into the arena wall again, before narrowly avoiding the clutches of Dead Metal. Wild Thing then drove at X-Terminator 2 broadside on and forced X-Terminator 2 into Shunt's CPZ, where its rollbar became bent. X-Terminator 2 escaped, but for some reason, both the lifting scoop and the flipper were locked open for several seconds after its escape. Wild Thing dodged more attacks and shunted its opponent into Dead Metal, who carved a long and deep cut into X-Terminator 2. X-Terminator 2 was under pressure as it escaped, and Wild Thing took advantage once more, finally managing to get beneath the ground clearance of X-Terminator 2 and toss it over into Dead Metal. X-Terminator 2's position against the side wall, and angle of its shape meant that its self-righting arms - which were also bent - did not work properly, and it was left flailing whilst Dead Metal, Bash and Shunt attacked. Finally, Killalot seized X-Terminator 2 and pitted it. Winner: Wild Thing Round 2 Stinger (30) vs Panic Attack (4) Panic Attack made the first move towards Stinger, with Stinger fending off Panic Attack with multiple slams of the mace. Panic Attack then slid under the axle of Stinger, but Stinger brought its mace down once more and moved away. Panic Attack then rammed Stinger against the arena wall, before Stinger started spinning on the spot, dealing two powerful hits to Panic Attack and knocking it aside. Panic Attack came in on another drive and forced Stinger back, but suffered from more heavy blows from Stinger. Panic Attack then pushed Stinger into the side wall and pressured iit there. Stinger spun and slid off Panic Attack, but Panic Attack continued to attack and shoved Stinger into Matilda's CPZ, although it drifted in itself. Both machines escaped, with Panic Attack scooping Stinger and torching it with one of the external flame jets, holding it in the flames. Stinger escaped, but Panic Attack slipped beneath and pushed it around, with Stinger pulling away and running to safety just as cease was called. The judges went for Stinger on aggression, which proved to be an unpopular decision with the audience. Winner: Stinger Hypno-Disc (2) vs Wild Thing (11) Wild Thing's lifter was raised to its absolute highest point in order to maximize its wedge. Hypno-Disc avoided it whilst raising its disc's speed, with Wild Thing in hot pursuit, at one point slipping the wedge beneath Hypno-Disc, but unable to complete the attack. Having finished its warm-up, Hypno-Disc slammed into Wild Thing, sending it spinning uncontrollably in response. Wild Thing settled back and once again drove its wedge at the rear and sides of Hypno-Disc, but the second seed's retaliation was much more deadly, carving chunks of the wedge from Wild Thing, in addition to rupturing the left wheel. A hobbled Wild Thing valiantly attempted to respond, managing once again to use its wedge, but Hypno-Disc escaped. Wild Thing still refused to give in, managing to push Hypno-Disc into Dead Metal, and then into the side wall by use of its wedge. As time expired, Hypno-Disc pulled away, and the audience burst into applause for the valiant Wild Thing. Despite taking lots of damage, Wild Thing scored well on the other criteria, but Hypno-Disc was unable to be denied, and it claimed the last spot in the Grand Final. Winner: Hypno-Disc Trivia *This Semi-Final consisted entirely of veteran robots, but only one of the previous year's Grand Finalists. *Hypno-Disc's battle against Splinter was deemed by Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide to be the Most Violent Battle of Robot Wars, with Splinter completely obliterated. *Hypno-Disc's battle against Splinter was also chosen as the "Cut Your Own Battle" feature for the Ultimate Warrior Collection Hypno-Disc DVD using raw footage including alternate camera angles and lacking commentary or music. *Stinger's victory over Panic Attack was very unpopular with the audience. The battle was extremely close, with the judges awarding Stinger the battle by just one aggression point. *X-Terminator blamed Panic Attack's attack on Sir Killalot for their poor performance against Wild Thing, which is one of the factors that led to their Vengeance battle in Extreme 1. Category:The Fourth Wars